


Fixed

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Stony Bingo, Winter Soldier!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be better if there wasn't a gun in a known assassin's hand, but that was beside the point. He wasn't sure if it was fear that kept him from pressing a button and calling to the other Avengers, or if it was wonder. Out of all people, this man, this <i>killer</i>, shouldn't be coming to him. There had to be some sort of reason. And with the goggles gone, Tony was able to see that he wasn't as blank of a slate as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra seemed to think.<br/>"Steve Rogers," the man whispered, and he had a look of concentration on his face. "Am I... Steve Rogers?"<br/>"You are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Cap_Ironman Bingo  
> Prompt: On Opposing Sides  
> During flashback scenes, Tony's talking with Bucky, if that's not obvious.
> 
> ***Sequel: [Never Broken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7619761)

 

            Surprisingly, the gun held in the man's left hand _wasn't_ pointed at his head or chest. The man's eyes, bright blue against his pale face that seemed to glow in the moonlight, watched him with an almost blank curiosity, but there _was_ still a flicker of emotion there, so... that was good? Perhaps?

            It would be better if there wasn't a gun in a known assassin's hand, but that was beside the point. He wasn't sure if it was fear that kept him from pressing a button and calling to the other Avengers, or if it was wonder. Out of all people, this man, this _killer_ , shouldn't be coming to him. There had to be some sort of reason. And with the goggles gone, Tony was able to see that he wasn't as blank of a slate as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra seemed to think.

            _"So... there's a bit of a situation."_

            _"What kind of situation?"_

            _"...Nick told me about this man, known only to S.H.I.E.L.D. as the Winter Soldier. Apparently he's been causing some trouble lately. No one's seen him in a decade, but... Nick trusted me with this information, and I'm trusting you with it, Tony, because I can't keep it to myself, and we're co-leaders, so... Don't get me in trouble. Got it, punk?"_

            _"Understood. Fury's scared of a ghost, so he's going to call us the Ghostbusters?"_

            _"...Um..."_

            _"I didn't show you that one yet. We're going after this 'Winter Soldier' dude?"_

            _"Yeah... there's something about him that seems... familiar. Okay? Just a hunch."_

            _"You okay, Buck? You look like_ you're _the one who's seen a ghost."_

            _"I think I might have, Tony. I just... think there's more to this than we know."_

            The man—Tony knew that he was the Winter Soldier, but using the Hydra name just seemed wrong—moved forward, entering the room through the window. It was as dark outside as it was inside, but thanks to the moonlight, Tony was able to see the gun and the man's eyes. Cap knew this man. When they met in battle, Cap had _freaked out_ and he had to clean up Captain America's mess for once.  

            "Hello? You okay, buddy?" Tony asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he was shaking a little. In a flash, this man could take him out. He'd be dead before he could even make a noise.

            The man's head tilted to the side as he reached for his gun. Tony froze in place, terrified, heart racing. This was a bad decision, he was going to die, _why_ did he chose to do this, why couldn't he have just called his team?! While he and Bucky argued sometimes, they still got along most of the time, and Buck definitely would've saved him right now.

            But then the man dropped the gun down onto his bed, and Tony let out the breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding.

            "Are you hurt?"

            _"Are you hurt?"_

_"It's just a flesh wound, Tony, I'm fine. But I..."_

_"Who was that? You recognized him, I know that you did!"_

_"I thought he was dead. Tony, I thought that I wasn't able to save him! When he went over the edge of the train, I thought... I thought I'd never see him again."_

_"Wait. That was..."_

            "Steve Rogers," the man whispered, and he had a look of concentration on his face. "Am I... Steve Rogers?"

            "You are," Tony said, watching the man carefully. The way that he moved, the way that he held his left arm, suggested that it was causing him great pain. His frown twitched sometimes, like he was trying for another emotion but hadn't figured out what the other emotions were.

            "And I..." His brow furrowed, and it looked like he was trying to figure out the English language. "I know..." A deep breath. "My mission? No, no missions, not anymore... his _name?_ "

            "James Buchanan Barnes." The name slipped from his lips before Tony was able to stop it. Steve looked sharply at him and nodded, a look of true, childlike wonder on his face.

            "Bucky," he whispered. But then the look disappeared, replaced by a stone-cold wall of emotionless mask.

            "Exactly," Tony said quietly, sliding out of his bed. Steve Rogers flinched, left hand reaching automatically for a gun that wasn't there. Tony put his hands up, a sign that he wasn't trying to hurt the man at all. Rogers seemed to consider him for a moment before he pointed to his left arm.

            "Can you fix it?"

            _"Are you sure?"_

 _"That was_ Steve _. He's supposed to be dead, I watched him die! How'd Hydra get their hands on him?"_

_"So Hydra's got a super-soldier, too?"_

_"No—we're going to stop them. Steve's not just some puppet that they're allowed to use against us. He's my_ brother _. My best friend. We've been through everything together—losing our families, going through Project: Rebirth, the war, every mission... he's been by my side through everything. I'm not going to leave him now, I'll figure out how to fix this."_

_"I could help, you know. I'm pretty good at fixing things."_

_"Can you fix people?"_

_"I think they're wiping his memory. I've been researching neuroscience and memory, and I've got a few theories on how we might be able to slowly bring his memory back, if it's possible."_

_"You... what?"_

_"I'm not giving up, Bucky. I never give up."_

            "I can fix it," Tony promised, and he was surprised by how close he was to the brainwashed man now. If he just reached out a little bit... Tony's fingers brushed across the cool metal of the mechanical arm as his eyes flickered up to meet Rogers' eyes. Blank blue eyes stared back down at him with the beginnings of a question lingering inside. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

            "Where...?" He asked, following Tony's gaze to the robotic arm. He raised his right hand up and placed his pointer finger to the place where skin turned to metal. "Here."

            "Mm-hmm." If he could just open the arm up and see what he was dealing with, Tony was sure that he'd be able to fix it. "Why'd you come to me?"

            The question seemed to baffle the ex-assassin. He opened his mouth, shut it, and then repeated the action a few times. Eventually he managed to say, "You... fix things. I need you... to fix me. My missi— _friend_ wants me. So I need to be fixed."

            "You're not broken," Tony murmured, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "But if you want to remember, I can help you remember. I _know_ I can."

            For the first time that Tony had seen, a smile crossed the man's face. Tony smiled back at him, not because it was the polite thing to do, but because he really liked the way that Steve smiled, and at that moment, he wanted to make sure that Steve Rogers continued smiling, no matter what happened.


End file.
